


My Love For You Is Eternal

by 50shadesofWinchesters



Series: Dean x Hermione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Universe Alteration, before season six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofWinchesters/pseuds/50shadesofWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU scenario favourite for my OTP off of Tumblr thanks to zaquqqangqqangelx. In my universe we hate each othe, in yours we're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winchester, Not Granger

Hermione pulled out her house keys from her purse while balancing the groceries. She heard rattling from de the house and smiled. "Dean, will you help me with these-" She opened the door and saw her loving husband upturning furniture. "Dean! What the bloody hell are you doing!"

He stopped with his back to her. "What are you doing in my house?"

She scoffed. "This is _our_ house, Dean. Wha-"

Dean turned to face her with a look she hadn't seen in years. She sighed knowingly.

"Alright." She walked away from him and into the kitchen. She put the bags on the counter and ran her hands through her hair.

Dean walked in with his gun at the ready. "What are in the bags, Granger?"

She slammed her hands down on the counter. "Winchester!" Dean took a step back. "What?" "My last name is Winchester." She turned towards him, hands trembling. "I am your wife."

"You're a witch! Not my wife!" He stepped closer showing her the back of his left hand. Tanned and scared, but ring less. She took that hand and flipped it over and took off her ring and put it in his hand. "Wh-"

"Read inside the band." Her voice trembled.

He frowned but did as she told.

"What does it say." She straightened placing a hand on the counter.

"It says 'My love for you is eternal'." He scrunched up his nose. "A little cheesy, ain't it?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "That's what I told him. But he said that's what made it perfect for me." She held out her right hand for her ring.

Dean reached for her left hand and slid her ring back on her finger. "He must really love you." He dropped her hand.

"I certainly hope so." Hermione turned away and began to put groceries away.

Dean leaned against the door frame. "Are you a witch?"

Hermione slammed the fridge closed. "What does that matter?" She kept her back to him and her hands on the fridge.

Dean scowled pushing away from the door. "It would explain why I'm here. And where you're husband is."

Hermione whipped around, the kitchen lights dimming. "You think that I would send my husband off somewhere else and have some man here who wants to kill me?"

Dean tightened his hold on his gun. "Listen-"

"No, you _listen_!" Hermione jabbed her finger into Dean's chest, singing his shirt in a perfect circle around her finger.

Dean yelped in pain, jumping back a bit.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. Let me-" She moved to fix the shirt but he pulled his gun and trained it on her forehead.

"Nu uh. I don't think so, Lady."

"If you ju-"

"Hell no. Sit." Dean motioned to the closest chair. Hermione sat and opened her mouth to say something but Dean cocked his gun. "Not another word. I'm gonna figure this out and you're gonna sit here nice and quite so I don't have to tie and gag you." Dean waited for Hermione to say something but all she did was flick a bit of hair off her shoulder and crossed her legs. "Good." Dean put the safety back on his gun and holstered it.

Hermione sighed loudly and began to bounce her foot.

Dean opened things and looking inside scowling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and she watch the man identical to her husband tear apart the kitchen and then move to the sitting room. She desperately wanted to apparate into the next room with him and watch him. But she knew better. So she sat there until she heard him groan and stomped back to her.

"I'm gonna tear up this place. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell me how you did it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Yea. You said that already. Say something new." he growled.

She sighed and reached in her boot for her wand. Dean watched her closely as she drew her wand and flicked it.

"Well?" Dean's attitude made her sigh loudly.

"You're going to be her for awhile."


	2. Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter has been updated cause I didn't like how I left it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean leaned against the table.

“It means,” Hermione sighed sitting back in her chair. “That you're going to be stuck here for a while. With me.” She bit her lower lip. “Oh bloody hell…”

Dean scowled. “And why do you say that?”

Hermione set her wand on the table and motioned Dean to sit across from her. “It means that you're going to have to unlearn your trigger happy ways and sit tight until I can figure out what happened.”

Dean pulled the chair out across from Hermione, scrapping it on the hardwood floor making visible marks before flipping it around an throwing it back down so the back of the chair faced the woman. He sat straddling the chair and crossed his arms on the back. “So you're gonna fix this?”

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. “Obviously. I can't have you running amuck like this when everyone here thinks we're happily married.” Dean grunted making Hermione bristle. “Well I don't see you doing anything helpful!”

Dean put his hands up as if to surrender. “I'll do what ya need me to. I'll play house with ya and whatnot. Just lemme call my brother.” He searched his pockets for his cell while Hermione chewed on her lower lip.

“D..Dean, there's something I need to tell you before you-“

Dean held up his index finger to silence her as he hit the number eight, Sam’s speed dial number. It rang once, twice, a third time until he heard a robotic voice tell him that the number he had dialled was out of service. “The hell?” He scowled at the phone as he tried another number.

“Dean, please. If you'll just listen to-“ Hermione was cut off again by the finger. She wrung her hands together as she had done years ago when her Dean was in denial about his brother.

“Did he ditch all of his numbers?” Dean grumbled, the hint another one.

Hermione shook her head making her curlew bounce slightly. “Dean,” she pleaded again as his face became more and more grim with each number. . "

“Why are all of these out of service?” Dean ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated.

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Dean, he.. Oh, you should probably stop.."

Dean tried another number then cursed. "I've got a few more that I can-" He stood up and trust his hands into his jacket pockets then his pants pockets and froze.

"Dean, Sam's in the- Dean?" Hermione stopped upon seeing his face. Dean pulled his hand out of his right front pocket. His face was white. Hermione stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. She took his hand in hers and forced it open making her heart stop. It was her Dean's wedding ring. "How do you have that?" Hermione stepped back slightly,

Dean shook his head in confusion. "I...I..."

Hermione grabbed her wand off of the table and pointed at the chair Dean was sitting in. "Sit." She barked. "We're going to need to do some tests."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Dean grumbled as Hermione shoved him into his seat. She stepped back and pointed her wand in his face making him scowl. "Granger wha-"

"Winchester." Hermione reprimanded. "Now hush."

Dean huffed as Hermione muttered softly and blue wisps danced around his head. The gruff man crossed his arms as Hermione did whatever it was that she was doing. His mind wandered back to Sam. Where was he? And Cas. And Bobby. Where the hell was everyone he knew and cared about. And what was the deal with Granger.

Hermione lowered her wand and stepped away from Dean. "I can’t believe it." She pulled her hair back and twirled it up into a bun and stuck her wand into it to hold it in place.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at the girl who was now opening and closing cabinets and pulling out strange vials and jars. "What the hell are you doing? What's going on? Why do I have your husband's wedding ring?"

"You are my husband. Someone has messed with your memory. So, I just have to fix it." The witch smiled as she waved a to the kitchen and sit on the table by Dean.

Dean frowned and looked at his left hand. "If that’s true, then why-"

"I'm working on that." Hermione huffed as ingredients sat themselves at the table.

Dean crossed his arms as he watched her dance around the kitchen gathering things. "What are you gathering and making?"

"Hush." Hermione scolded as she opened a cabinet and pulled out her cauldron.

"Here." Dean stood up and walked over to the woman attempting to drag the cauldron to the open fireplace. Dean took the other side and helped her to the fireplace and onto the hook.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the man who looked at her with vacant eyes. She bit her lower lip slightly. The man she had loved for years now looked at her, once again, as if he had no idea who she was. Sighing, she moved over to the table and started putting things into a bowl. The mixture in the bowl floated over to the cauldron and magically poured out the contents. "I have many different potions to make. You can set up in the sitting room." She walked over to the cauldron. " This is going to take a while." She stirred the cauldron clockwise. The colour went from pale green to bright red and started to bubble.

Dean walked over and looked into the cauldron. The liquid inside was blood red making Dean go green. "What the hell is that?"

Hermione pointed into the sitting room without answer with one hand and continued to sir with the other as the liquid turned a muddy brown making her smile. "Perfect!" She flicked her wrist making a vial appear. She pulled her wand out of her hair that didn’t fall out of place. Dean sat back down mesmerized by what the witch was doing. Hermione waved her wand over the cauldron and the contents poured into the vial. Hermione then started to put more ingredients into bowl that transferred them into the cauldron. Dean sat there and watched Hermione flutter between the table and the cauldron make ten different potions.

Hermione clasped her hands together after an hour with a smile on her face. "Alright. We- erm- you are going to have to test each of these one day at a time to make sure I got this right."Her smile faltered slightly at Dean's frown.

"You made ten of those. What does that mean?" He eyed the vails and bottles of different colours and sizes.

Hermione sighed. "It means this is going to be a long and painful prosses.." She walked around the table, picking up the first vial she had made, the muddy brown one. "Start with this one."

"Why this one?" Dean took the vial out of her hand and inspected it closely. Hermione put her hand on his knee, something she had done for years to comfort him. But this time, Dean flinched away from the soft affectionate touch. Hermione's heart was struck by what felt like needles. "Dean, I'm so sorry. But, every one of those are to hopefully bring back memoires of..." She looked away. "Of the last ten years of our lives."

"Wait, ten years!?" Dean stood up quickly, his hand loosening on the vial.

Hermione sighed. "Yes... Why don’t you drink this first one and then we'll talk."


	3. First Look

t had been three hours since Hermione had been hard at work. Dean and Hermione sat across from each other, the vial sat in the middle of the table as they ate lasagna. In silence. The  only sound between them was the scraping of silver forks against the stone plates. Hermione sat her fork down and picked up her glass of water and took a drink. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the vial as he pushed his food around on his plate. 

Hermione lightly cleared her throat. "This was the first dinner that I made for you when we started dating." She chanced a glance at Dean. 

He looked at her. "Was it good?" 

Hermione blushed laughing. "I was so nervous, I ended up burning it but you ate it with enthusiasm." 

Dean smiled slightly. "Ten years of.. Us then, hu?" He reached out and picked up the vial. 

Hermione nodded. "Each vial or bottle will help bring out a year of our lives together." 

"And it'll explain... everything?" 

She shook her head. "Your memory will come back in bits and pieces. Sometimes triggered by something. Other times, just randomly." Hermione shrug.  

Dean pulled the stopper off of the vial and looked into it. 

"It's all theoretical. I just threw ingredients together that were roughly based off of memory potions." 

Dean took a deep swig, emptying the vial as she spoke then reached. "That shit's disgusting!" 

Hermione sighed. "Sorry. It's difficult  to make helpful potions taste good." She folded her hands on the table. "How do you feel?" 

Dean shuddered. "I don’t feel any different." 

"D...do you remember how we met?" Hermione chewed on her lower lip. 

He sat for a minute looking at her. "No. The last thing I remember is... is.. Where's my brother? Is he.." Dean faltered as he remembered Sam. 

"We met in a dinner. You were there with two others.. Bobby and Castiel. Neither of you spoke. You and Bobby drank coffee in silence while Castiel just sat there... I was your waitress. I was new in the states. But we had a couple of run ins before hand." She smiled fondly. "And you had tried to shoot me everytime we had met. Except this time." 

Dean nodded slowly. "That... I remember now..." 

 _********************_  

 _"Dean, you can't just drown your_ _s_ _o_ _rrows_ _in coffee and_ _alc_ _ohol_ _." Bobby sighed taking out his own flask._  

 _"I aint goen back to hunting, Bobby. Not.. Not without Sam." Dean ran a hand through his hair._  

 _"I thought the two of you had agreed that you would move on, Dean. Be happy." Castiel's voice was gruff but soft. "What about Lisa?"_  

 _Dean shook his head. "I couldn’t go to her like this.. I couldn't ask her to-"_  

 _"_ _Pard_ _o_ _n_ _me, gentlemen. Can I get you something to eat? Maybe more coffee?" The British woman's tinkling voice pulled Dean away from looking at his coffee cup._  

 _"Granger."_ _He eyed her cautiously._  

 _Hermione sighed. "Bloody hell. Winchester. I'm not here for a fight. I'm trying to make an_ _hon_ _e_ _st_ _living." She crossed her arms and noted the somber mood of_ _the_ _men at the table then walked off quickly._  

 _Dean snorted. "Yea. Sure."_  

 _Castiel looked as the woman walked away. "Dean,"_  

 _"Shut it, Cas." Dean crossed his arms._  

 _"Damn it boy. That woman has been through her own hell and back. The least you could do is not be an ass to her since she clearly wanted nothing more than to be helpful." Bobby scolded._  

 _Hermione_ _walked back to the table holding a large tray. "Here. I'm not sure what happened but, someone is missing and that never means anything good for your lot." Hermione sat three pieces of pie in front of each of the men. Apple for Dean, Key Lime for Bobby, and Chocolate for Castiel."On the house." She held the tray under one arm and put the other hand on Dean's shoulder, gently pushing healing magic into him._  

 _As she walked away, Dean grabbed her hand making her whip around. "Thank you." Hermione looked at the man who had tears in his eyes._  

 _'Clearly, kidness like this is a_ _r_ _arity_ _for them.' Hermione smiled softly and_ _squeezed Dean's_ _hand. He left go and she walked away. The men ate their pie in silence as Hermione played a couple of songs on the old_ _fa_ _sh_ _ioned_ _ju_ _k_ _ebox_ _. She walked over a few times to refile their_ _coffee. The last time she walked over, she set a the check in front of Dean. He flipped over the paper as he pulled out his wallet and was_ _surpri_ _s_ _ed_ _to see that it wasn’t a check._  

 _'Winchester, I'm here every night from 5-12. I don't know what happened but, you shouldn't be alone._  

 _I'm good for a chat. Or some pie on the house._  

 _-Granger_  

 _P.S._  

 _D_ _on't worry about paying. This_ _i_ _s_ _on me._ _'_  

 _Dean_ _smiled, the first time in weeks, and stuffed the note into his pocket._  

 _***************_  

Dean's eyes focused back on the woman in front of him. "S...Sam? He... He's still in the..." Hermione reached out for Dean's hand as tears fell from his eyes. "I just.. Left him there? In the cage?  With... Oh Christ." Dean pulled his hand away. He covered his face with his hands and wept.  

Hermione stood up quickly making her chair fall behind her. She rushed to Dean's side and knelt beside him. "Dean, Dean please listen to me. We tried. Oh Merlin, did we try. But when we got to the cage, Sam wasn't there. And we've been looking for him. We've even even stayed in the same places twice and we still can't find him. Dean, _you never_ stopped looking for him. Neither have I." 

"What about Bobby and Cas?" Dean looked at the woman through his fingers.  

Hermione faltered. "I... I don’t' know.." 

 Dean stood up and dried his face. "We need to find them." 

"Dean, it's been five years.. It's important you get your memory back first.." Hermione stood up and tried to take Dean's hand before he moved away. "You need to sleep! It'll help you with your memories!" 

Dean walked out of the kitchen and through the sitting room, out of the house. "I need to find them!" 

"DEAN!" Hermione rushed out of the house after him. "Please. Just stay here." 

"I can't... You know.." Dean held his head in one of his hands. "What.... What happened to them?" He slumped to the ground. 

"Please..." Hermione took one of Dean's arm but he shook her off. She frowned. "Fine." Hermione  pulled her wand out and flicked it in his direction making him float just above the ground. She walked inside with him floating behind her, unconscious. The went towards the guest room on the ground floor. Hermione pulled back the bed sheets and set him in the bed. She took his boots off and pull the covers over him. Hermione smoothed his face and then kissed his forehead. "Just sleep it off..." Hermione turned and walked out of the room and shut the door.


End file.
